Who is the new detective?
by Naamix3
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha comes back to Tokyo after being in invited to a family friend to Heiji father house  and they brought Ran,Conan and Mouri along them another murder happens before their eyes.Even unknown detective comes to the scene?


**Disclaimer: "Characters from Detective Conan own by Gosho Aoyama, I own character Naomi Kudo"**

***(" = What they are thinking about)**

_All started with Heiji and Kazuha comes to Tokyo because of invitation that Heiji's father couldn't go to so Heiji wanted to go instead with Kazuha and the mouri's. Instead when they came to place where a party was held and the owner's wife got murded with poison through her mouth, of curse Heiji and Conan was trying to solve the case but for some reason the Inspector yelled a name which made everyone in shock._

Did he just say kudo? said Conan,Heiji,Ran and Kazuha loudly while they turn around after inspector Megure yelled after hearing from his coworkers that a detective named kudo knows who the murder is.

Megure: *looks around and noticed everyone was staring* well which kudo is there? Are you saying it isn't the high school detective Shinchi? They nodded which even made Megure look shocked for a moment.

?: I'm the detective named kudo keibu-san.

Everyone turned around and saw a girl standing by the door in the room where everybody was. The girl looked like same age as Ran, Kazuha and Heiji they thought.

Megure: e-em I'm sorry we thought you were someone else! So you are a detective, what's your name?

Naomi: Naomi, Naomi Kudo to be exact and if you let me keibu-san I can tell my deduction who the murder is.

Heiji and Conan looked serious at her wondering who that girl is and why she has the same last name as Shinchi.

Heiji: ne kudo *whispers to Conan* do you know who she is?

Conan: No I don't *whispers back* but it feels like I know her from somewhere *starts thinking with his hands crossed* "I just know that I've have met her somewhere…but where!"

Megure: Well..why not it's seems that kogoro hasn't come up with his.. *looks kogoro irritated*

Kogoro: Haha…*puts his hand on the back and gives a nervous smile*

Megure: if you really think that your deduction is correct and you're not trying to play any games so the word is yours.

Naomi: I ashore you keibu-san my deductions are always right..*coughs making everyone's attention* the murder of Ayako Kitoshi was YOU the husband of her's! *point her finger at him*

Everyone said loudly with a shocked sound while looking at the owner.

Daisuke: w-wait what? Why would I kill my own wife? I was just right there when she died and everyone saw that I didn't even get near her!

Naomi: *smiles* well Daisuke-san before she died what was the last thing you gave her?

Daisuke: Just her lipstick she wanted to put on because she for-

Naomi: Exactly! Which you put poison on it knowing that no one would suspect that lipstick you gave her wasn't even on the crime scene

Once again everyone got shocked again only Heiji and Conan was seen with a serious face looking at Naomi.

Daisuke: What are you talking about? Are you saying I took it? Ha! That's dumbest I heard the inspectors already search on me and didn't find anything

Naomi: That's because Daisuke-san it's inside a little pocket you have behind your back under your jacket, and you used some wires so just before the inspectors came you used the wires so that the lipstick came from her purse that was laying on floor to the small pocket you have *tells an inspector to look at his jacket*

The inspector asked for Daisuke's jacket that was standing there in shock then snapped out of it while giving his jacket to the inspector. He looked through it and showed everyone the pocket and the wires. Last the lipstick with the poison.

Heiji and Conan had a surprised face and were also shocked that the girl Naomi's deduction was right. Megure puts out his handcuffs and goes near Daisuke who was still in shocked.

Megure: Daisuke-san you are charge for the murder of Ayako Kitoshi and you have to come with me *as he where to put the handcuffs but then Daisuke moves away*

Daisuke: No way im going to jail! It was her fault * starts crying* if she wasn't cheating on me I wouldn't never do this..she-she always was picking on me like I was the last person she ever wants to be with..*takes up a gun from his shoes*

Everybody screamed Heiji and Conan make sure that Ran and Kazuha was behind them. Megure and the inspectors put their guns up.

Megure: Now Daisuke-san please calm down and drop your weapon!

Daisuke: *gives an evil laugh* No way I'm not going anywhere! *sees a women behind him takes her as his hostage and she was shaking of fear*

Daisuke: Now..i will takes this women with me and if you try to stop me she'll dies but it's much better of for her dying with me somewhere far away from you guys then die here *evil laughs again and slowly takes the hostage and himself near the door*

As Conan was just about to put his watch on he noticed someone was blocking the way.."wait is why is the detective girl standing by the door?" he thought while seeing that Naomi was standing there.

Daisuke: Move it tantei girl or this women dies! *grabs the women harder and puts the gun on her head*

Naomi: *smiles*

Daisuke: What the hell are you smiling at huh!

Naomi: That you are so weak taking a hostage and then Wanting to die just so you can escape prison *laughs* real pathetic if you ask me

Daisuke: Well then I shot you then I will be leaving in no time! *puts the gun strait pointing at Naomi* Good bye tantei-san..

Heiji/Conan: Shit! They said then tries to get near him so they can stop him from shooting but then it was too late he already pulled the gun.

But then they see Naomi dogged the bullet and that she was running in a fast mode then kicks his hand first which made Daisuke drop his gun then she turns around and gives him a high kick on his face. Daisuke falls quickly on the ground unconscious, everyone else had there shocked faces on again while Naomi stands there with a serious face and said: there is no way I let someone die without them getting their punishment they deserve!

Naomi then looked at the hostage who was being held and sighed while helping the hostage from the ground.

The hostage: *looked at Naomi and smiled* why thank you my daughter

The hostage was Naomi's mother! thought everyone while looking shocked all over again.


End file.
